When the past comes alive
by Inuyasha1191
Summary: A new girl comes along but that new girl holds part of Robin's past with her..and when it comes back Slade gets a new plan,one that might kill the Teen Titans Leader himself..but what happens if the titans figure out a huge secret..?
1. When the past comes alive

((Chap. has been gone over with spell check :D))  
  
Disclaimer don't own any of the TT character only my made ups  
  
A/N:Hey this is my first ever fanfic YAY!!! -waves lil flags around while Teen Titan plushies fall from the sky- so please go easy on the reveiws please and thanx also if you are a StarfireRobin lover than please don't read this thank you -Robin  
  
The sun slowly breaks from the dark clouds of Jump City,the light runs up the window belonging to the Teen Titans leader himself but this still couldn't wake him. Then all of a sudden his annoying alarm alarm clock goes off and instantly his eyes flicker open with a slight moan from not enough sleep that night. He lets out a small yawn and scratches at the back of his neck,glaring at the annoying clock. A surprisingly gloveless hand reaches out to turn it off,he presses one of those annoying small buttons on it and it shuts off. His unmasked eyes glance over to the window with the beautiful veiw of the sunlight in the morning with different colors mixed wonderfully in the background making it an almost romantic setting.  
  
Robin sighed and sits up in his navy colored bed,near his bed was a shelf and in one of the corners of the dark room was a desk with old brocken down gadgets and papers all over it in and unorganized way,if any of his fans would have seen the way his room was messed up and how dark it was they would probly either think it was Raven's room that was redecoraded by BeastBoy or he had no electricity to turn on any lights in there. Well anyways next to the door right there was black background colored wall which was covered with alot of newpapers with pictures and stories about some of the villains Robin an his team of friends and heros had once fought before or a couples times. Then all of a sudden loud music starts to play down stairs which really wakes him up by now of how far a teenager would turn up a CD's music on a stereo system. Then worse than the music his team mates loud voices sound off....  
  
"No were having tofu pancakes we've been through this before!"  
  
"Who wants tofu when we have the all meat experience yall" Cyborg's voice yelled back as Beastboy and Cyborg once again over what in the world he titans were gonna have for breakfast,but with all that blue and fuzzy expired food in there who would possibly wanna open it to find out what they even had to cook with.  
  
"DUUUU-" Suddenly BeastBoy's voice got cut off with Raven's monotone and dark one.  
  
"Please tell you aren't having another one of your stupid meat product again ...tofu fight again"  
  
"perhaps we shall calm down on the yelling friends Robin is still asleep.." Starfire's small and calm tamaran voice sounded off between the yelling of her friends once and a while.  
"Well he isn't asleep anymore" A short spikey haired boy's call came from the entrance of the kitchen. "someone was playing video games all night last night and I didn't get any sleep for the third time this week" All eyes turned to the green shapshifter for a moment who acted like he wasn't paying any attention to what the others were talking about. Raven's eyes rolled as she looked away and a confused or atleast trying to be,Beastboy finally speaks when everyone looks away..."What..?"  
He gets anime type blush lines as he turns chibi and walks out.  
  
Everyone was silent until Cyborg finally spoke next. "BooYah! all meat experience it is than!" Cyborg smiles weakly to himself as he noticed everyone was gone by this point. "Okaaay no breakfast again than" Cyborg shrugged.."TOFU!!!" The shapeshifter yelled running around in chibi form from Cyborg as the fight went on.  
  
"HAHA! can't catch me!"  
  
"You wanna bet you lil...whatever you are!" Cyborg yelled after him as the two chibi forms run all over the tower.  
  
A red haired girl takes down another target on the training course Robin built outside on the small island they called home. She gracefully lands on one knee and one foot with her hands at her sides,her breathing was fast she had been training all morning but not without a partner to watch over her incase she got hurt. Robin smiles. "Good work Neah you've been getting better at this" Robin complimented her as he had never seen someone fight as well as Neah did at her age.  
  
"practice makes perfect" she smirks.  
  
Robin smiles back and helps Neah back to her feet..it was strange every time he even look at the girl he felt part of his past coming alive again,than when he took a long glance at her a part of his past life came alive inside of his mind..like it was all happening right infront of him.  
  
((Flashback))  
  
Robin lays on the cold ground of the old warehouse,he was a small boy he looked to be only 9 or 10 at the moment. He had scars going across his face,arms and legs. Blood runs down his cheek as he was barely awake from all the blood he had just lost by now he was on his way close to death almost but no he was stronger than that but he was only a kid...with no parents no home,no one to save or care for him in situations as this. 'Gotta stay strong' Robin thought to himself trying to get up but Slade hits him again across the face with a bo staff. Robin shrieked, he was weak and afraid. He stares down at the floor not wanting to look at the man attempting to kill him.  
  
A small girl was in the corner of the old and broken down warehouse,watching the whole thing she looked to be almost the same age as the spikey haired boy. "No..no" She muttered to herself.  
She was crying into her hands with burnt her badly as her powers were of fire but she didn't care she just wanted this madness to stop. She lifted her face from her now red and wounded hands and looked over at her father and this small boy he was beating. She was sick of this..always having her father hurt more and more people that she just barely knew by the second. She thought for a moment and decided to finally fight back. Her eyes look down at her hand which had a small spark of fire going on the tip of her right thumb but she was to young and her hands were now to weak to produce a real fire going. She looks over at the boy again and then something inside of her finally sets off,Her whole hand engulfed in flames and she slowly stands to her feet it looked like she was aiming her hand for Slade. She lifts her arm and takes her other free hand that was normal with no flames and clamps it over the wrist of the hand with fire.  
"I can do this" She mumbled to herself and a blast of flames shot from her hand.  
It goes directly for Slade but with a sharp movement it comes back at the girl. Her eyes grew full of fear and she quickly ran out of the way, But there standing was Slade he had a bo staff out and it had a small mark on it,yet Slade wasn't even in a fighting stance. He must've thrown the fire bolt back at his young child. Slade shot a glare at her from under with mask,paying no attention to Robin now. "This has to stop father" She shouted at him. Slade looks over towards the girl. "That's no way to talk to me Valentina"  
  
Robin uses this chance to get away from this mad man known as Slade, he runs for a way out running down the halls of this maze like warehouse. "Gotta get out" He murmured to himself outloud looking around, but there finally a door out Robin smirks and runs to it about to push it open but just to add to his lucky day it was locked. Robin growls to himself mentally and continues running down the halls.  
  
Then a couple blasting sounds are heard...it must've been Neah. "And I owe that girl big time"  
He said to himself again. His deep blue eyes dart to another door..finally.. he had no idea for how long he had been trapped like a lab rat. He pushes it open not even taking a chance of looking back but he had one last thought before he escaped,'I'll get you Slade someday sometime..I'll get you back for killing my family and taking everything away from me that ever mattered'  
((End Flashback))  
  
Neah looks at Robin's masked eyes,worried.."Robin..earth to the boy wonder" Robin finally snapped out of it.."Oh sorry Neah" Robin smiles.  
"You okay?" She asked,as her hair blew back alittle in the wind.  
  
"Yeah ..I'm..fine...just fine Neah" Robin said sadly for a moment there was silence..no one said a word not even a blink.  
"We-" Before Neah could finish speaking thunder could be heard from not to far away. "Come on maybe we should go back inside with the others, I've heard there might be a bad storm out today" Robin said to the red haired girl who just nodded.  
  
They both start walking towards the door that leads back inside of the tall T shaped tower.  
Neah glances down at her hand,which was covered in scars on her palm yet she could never remember where they came from or how she got them. Then all of a sudden Neah stops walking it looked like she had been staring at Robin's mask now. Robin looks back at her after noticing she had stopped.  
Robin's masked eyes narrow. "Something wrong?" He asked with worried eyes. "Your..mask"  
Neah answered ..Robin just stood there for a moment,kinda confused. "My mask..?" Neah blinked still looking at it. "Why do you where it?" She asked kind of curious.  
  
Robin thought about it for a second..no one had really ever asked him that before yet the other Teen Titan members never wore masks either..Robin never really thought about it himself though.  
'I should've known' He thought to himself, "Well I-" "No nevermind it's ok..it's none of my business anyway" She said feeling as she was asking to much from him. She gets small anime blush lines staring down at the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"No really...I-it's fine..I should've known that question would pop up sometime anyway" He smiles and puts one finger under her chin and slowly lifts Neah's head to where he can see her face again.  
  
Neah smiles back to him.  
  
But then all of a sudden Starfire comes out of no where and interrupts them. "Hello friends why are you two fellow titans inside when it's storming out your in-"  
Then Robin cut the tamaran's words off before she could finish. "No reason..let's just head back inside" Robin said and Neah walked back inside leaving Starfire behind. Robin's head pops out of the door looking over at Starfire, "You coming Star?" He asked.  
"Yes..in a minute Robin" She replied as Robin disappeared into the tower.  
  
A single tear runs down her cheek. Maybe the others were right...maybe..Robin liked Neah.  
but no she would never allow that,she had feelings for Robin also but she would never want to be the one to break hearts of young teenagers.  
She just didn't want him with her...with that girl known as Neah.. Starfire falls to her knees,  
looking down towards the ground.."No...No! IT'S NOT TRUE!!" She cried..but yes..it was true..Robn had feelings for someone else.  
As Starfire had been watching them from inside,watching them train,the look that filled Neah's eyes when Robin would not speak to her.."no" She murmured..  
  
A/N:T.T for all you StarfirreRobin lovers out there I suggest you don't read any further into this fanfic yet this story is gonna be updated alot since I have alot of free time on my hands.  
Well catcha later! -Robin 


	2. Love and Friendship

((Chap. has been gone over with spell check))  
  
A/N:Last time we left off this crazy fanfic . Starfire was starting to get a little jealous bwahahaha!! hah! ! and what are exactly Slade's plans anyway?...let's find out on the next epi of Teen Titans!! -theme song starts- let's just get to the fanfic people  
  
((Night at the Tower))  
  
Starfire tossed and turned in her sleep,she couldn't stop thinking about the two of them,Robin and Neah...She thought Robin loved her ..but maybe she was just mistaken..either way she didn't have Robin. She rolls over onto her stomach and wipes a tear from her eye,then she buried her face in her soft pink pillow. After a minute of thinking she looks over towards her desktop and opens a drawer,her hand explores around it for a moment until she found what she was looking for. A picture of Robin..She sighed and soon fell back to sleep as the picture falls to the ground and it looks like it was torn in two pieces ..but it's hard to tell with it so dark out tonight.  
  
((A while later...))  
  
Neah yawns and sits up in her small bed, She was just barely awake though like when you first wake up in the morning except it's night and it's time for school and you think if you don't move they might let you stay home. Neah pushes the small blanket she also had off of her skinny figure. She stands up still in her night clothes, she wore a tight black T-shirt,and black baggy shorts had Japanese letters printed all over them. She presses a red button near her door and it slides open with a swift whoosh sound and slams back shut on accident,it was kinda loud yet hopefully she hadn't woken anyone else up with that.  
  
She gingerly walks down the halls of the huge tower,but to her surprise she did wake someone up but didn't really notice it. It couldn't of a been BeastBoy his room is on the next floor and nothing in the world could wake up that green shapeshifter except ..maybe some tofu. Neah opens the fridge..she rubbed her right eye again.."something to drink" She murmured to herself and picked up a can of Sierra Mist. She opens the can but it starts to fizz and runs everywhere then she had also broke her nail. "ugh" She got shifty eyes, "I'll get it in the morning" She takes a sip of her drink but then freezes,it felt like someone was following her. Her eyes narrow and she swiftly turns around with one hand engulfed in flames but nothing was there.."I've gotta stop drinking all that Sierra Mist before bed" She said and turns back around to the position she was in before. She shook her head and walks back down the halls of the tower. She sets her drink down on the floor beside her bed and falls sound asleep.  
  
A couple hours pass by.  
  
Neah slowly wakes up again. "grr if it's that shapeshifter again-..wait..it's coming from the roof.  
She slips off her blanket again and looks up curiously at the ceiling,she blinks and decided to check and see what's up.  
  
((Up on the roof))  
  
The door to the roof opens and Neah looks up to see it was only Robin..looking up at the early morning's sky. Her eyes softened and she sighs. "I take it you couldn't sleep either" Robin spoke without looking at Neah.  
  
"eheh..yeah" She replied,kinda embarrassed that she was still in her night shorts. She decided to sit down with him though as it looked kinda nice up on that rooftop. She sits with her legs crossed then brings them to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. She looks out at all the buildings that were so new to her,she had barely even seen half of the city. With fighting and all Robin made it look like there was no time in the world for fun..he was the only one really that took his job as a Titan seriously but he is the leader..Neah blinked and glances over at Robin..and why did he train so much?  
  
Then all of a sudden when Neah was about to rest her head on Robin's shoulder the Titan's voices yell from back inside of the Tower,Neah sighs. Robin stands up,helping Neah up as well. "Let's go check and see what's going on in there" Neah giggled slightly and nodded.  
  
((Inside the Tower))  
  
"AHHH!!! DUUUUDE WHERE'S ALL THE TOFU???" A chibi BeastBoy runs around in anime circles with his arms flapping around. ((HAHA THE CHICKEN DANCE!!))  
  
"I bet you did something with it meat man" BeastBoy's right eye twitches staring at the meat loving robot man. "Did not!" Cyborg yelled back. "Did too" "Did Not!" The fight went like that on and on and on for a long while, then finally something happened. A gun shot like noise was heard not to far away with a yell,"PEOPLE ARE STILL SLEEPIN!!!" Everyone in the room turned chibi and slowly backed away from the window. Then finally someone spoke, "BeastBoy that was the third time this week" All eyes turned to BeastBoy he turned very VERY small and scooted away from the group.  
  
"Okay now that's taken care of I'm going to my room where I can actually get some peace and quiet to meditate." She gets an anime vein on her forehead as a hint to her friends saying, 'come near me and you'll be taking a one way trip down another demention.' The group got wide eyes at Raven and scooted away from her right before she walked down to her room with her book that she was trying to read before but really wasn't successful as per usual with her crazy teenage friends on the loose.  
  
"Friends instead of ....delightful tofu.." Starfire's eyes glittered. "How about I make some tamaranean pudding...?" Everyone that was left in the room except Starfire of course were now terrified by this point, but that was just life in the T house. "Umm...Starfire I think I'm just gonna go train for a while instead" Starfire looked disappointed then turned to Neah. "Perhaps you would enjoy some pudding?"  
Neah shook her head in reply, "Same" She said walking out with Robin to the training room,it was still early in the morning but she was use to it by now as for Robin he's just always been use to it. Starfire turns to Cyborg with puppy dog eyes. "um..I..gotta go wax the T car" Cyborg anime sweat dropped for that was the best excuse he could think of since the others took all the good ones. Starfire blinked,"But you just waxed your 'Car' as you would call it,yesturday" "um..I..eh...well you know Starfire how cars can be you wax em..then they get dirty and you wax it again and it gets dirty..see the neighbors must be throwing mud at my car again" Cyborg scratches at the back of his neck nervously. "But Cyborg we have no neighbors" "eheheh...oh would you look at the time?" Cyborg makes his digital clock appear on his arm. "It's getting late Starfire.um..I have..guy stuff to do you know ehehe" Cyborg got shifty eyes. "but it's still"  
By this time everyone including Cyborg was gone other than Starfire. "Early.." She said to herself still finishing her sentence.  
  
She sighs with sadness,she was alone,with no one to talk to other than herself.  
She gets tears in the corner of her eyes and floats over to the kitchen.Starfire got out some bowls and other things to cook with,she was planning on making the Pudding of sadness. The pudding of sadness is what they use to eat on her planet,when she was home. Even she had to admit the pudding did taste awful but it did help clear your mind. She shrugged whipping away a tear than going back to her cooking. Oh how she missed her home planet dearly,but she didn't know why she was never home sick before..she was fine until Neah came along,yet still she dare not mess with Robin's relationships..if he even had one that is..who knows? only time will tell. Some say that when you lose someone dear and close to your heart, most likely they will come back..you just have to let time heal itself. "Yes...let time heal" She murmured to herself with another tear running down her cheek as she remembered that one book Robin showed her.."let it heal" She whispered, it seemed the thunder storm going on just outside of the Tower carried her voice with the winds,the she was just riding on the fingertips of the soft breeze.  
  
Starfire took a deep breath in and out,trying to calm herself down. Maybe this was all just a bad dream right?..she should wake up in a moment now. "We cannot change the past or what will happen in the future" She whispered, with the thunder's reflect lighting up half of her face..after a while the pudding was done. She picks up the bowl out of the oven not knowing she was suppose to use oven mittens so she wouldn't get burnt but it was way to late. "EEP!" The young girl screamed but covered her mouth so the others wouldn't hear. She released her hands and looked down at the pudding that was all over herself."aww" She moaned not wanting to clean the mess up but if Robin saw what she had done he would surely make her clean it up..well..atleast that's what she thought.  
  
She slowly rises a few inches above the ground not wanting to step in it and make things worse.  
She looks around for a mop and finally was successful,She smiled but it was actually a broom,so she (thinking it was what the others called a mop) started trying to clean things up alittle bit before the others came. Starfirecontinued cleaning like a 'Neatfreak' as some would call it but then she noticed something. The broom stopped moving. "huh?" She looked down, she must've mixed the wrong ingredients and the pudding became hard. Starfire blinked. "oh no...ummm" She takes the end of the broom and tries to get the pudding up but it was no use, instead she falls backwards landing on her bottom. "ouch" She had let go of the broom so it came back and hit her on the very top of her head before it hit the ground with a loud sound.  
  
"huh?" Starfire then notices she had some of it in her hair. She screams and flies to her room,flying into her brightly colored bathroom. She had her hands over her eyes once she stepped into the bathroom.  
"Dare I look?" She muttered. Then she slowly took away her hands and opened her eyes. "EEP!" She pokes at the pudding stuck on her head,"What have I done to myself?" She whined and looks away from the mirror. "I cannot let my friends see me like this..well they understood how I was when I went through the tamaran transformation but never nothing like this!! and the transformation only lasted one day that's how I'm able to shook starbolts out of my eyes..but I-" Starfire kept on and on and on talking to herself till she calmed down she searches through her closet and finally finds a old black hat she had,she couldn't remember how she got it or who gave it to her but this was no time to be asking questions. She takes the hat and puts it on her head but her red bangs still showed. "Hmm" She stares at a mirror in the closet,looking down on her long reflection. "oh I remember!" She had remember how earthlings wore there 'hats',with a swift movement the hat was backwards and she looked in the mirror satisfied. Her eyes light up. "Much better" She giggled then floated out of her room,feeling a little better about herself,but then she pasted by the training room seeing Robin and Neah train together,they looked so happy in each other's company.  
  
Starfire sighed. She just floats by the open doorway without saying a word.  
She shrugs and stops. She leans against a wall and slides down it..Never on tamaran had she ever felt this way..she didn't know what this feeling for Robin though was at first she just thought of him as a casual friend,but things have changed and why did she feel so bad seeing Neah around him. She couldn't take it anymore. She floats back to her feet then flies to the Recovery Chambers.  
  
She looks around at all the gadgets and junk in awe. "This planet is so new to me..i'm not sure if I enjoy this planet anymore..I don't belong here and earth does not hold the type of things it use to" She goes over to some cabinets and opens them looking for some type of medicine to ease her pain,thinking it was only a sickness she had..even though she knew she wasn't sick it would be mush worse if she was sick. She reaches for a medicine bottle and takes a cup now filled with water about to swallow the pill,but that was right when Raven came in. She had sensed something going on and went to go see what was going on just as a true friend would do.  
  
"Starfire.." Raven said,but the scared the tamaran. She shrieked and dropped the water and medicine bottle. "umm..nice fashion statement you have there Starfire" Raven said referring to Starfire's backwards hat. Starfire looked down at her boots that were wet from when she spilt the water,"um...I-"  
Raven's eyes narrow on the water and pills Starfire now stood in. "Starfire..why didn't you tell us you were sick?" "I umm...did not want to disturb anyone on their..daily rituals..I am sorry"  
Starfire spoke all lies to Raven..she did not want Raven or anyone else other than her to know how she felt about Robin.  
  
"Starfire..you can come to us with any situation..you know that" Raven took a step forward accidentally stepping into the water and pills, Raven let out a sigh still not letting her emotions get the best of her.  
  
((MeanWhile..))  
  
Neah laughs at Robin then hides something behind her back. "Now come on you have to guess"  
"I don't like guessing" Robin shrugged. Neah sighed, "oh fine stubborn...I got you a.."  
Neah takes it from behind her back to where Robin can see it. "LOCKET!!" Neah grinned, Robin didn't know what to say.."um.." Robin then looks directly down at the locket with another memory coming forward to reveal itself.  
  
((Flashback))  
  
"AHH!" Robin is thrown backwards and hits a wall. . "ouch" The 10 year old boy couldn't move as Slade sent more punches and attacks at him..but when he looked up he saw a flash of light quickly soround him...His eyes were just barely open as his breathing was slowing down..That same girl that he saw before in his first memory. The girl known as Neah now sits in a dark corner with her hair shadowing her face....to be continued...  
  
A/N:muahaha! me stop it here cause once again me ish eviiil eviiiiiiil!!! muahahhahah! -cough-  
now you may think that the Locket Robin just got was an ordinary one..eh?...well this locket contains a big part of Robin's past one part of his past that he had been fighting for to remember for a long time...his parents...the locket memory will be continued on the next epi of my fanfic! ok now the ending music may play! -dances to it-..oh and another thing the gun sound that the titans heard earlier the guy didn't really shoot anybody he just shot at his ceiling in his room LOL...oh yes and you shall also know why Neah's name keeps changing to Valentina alot too on the next memory catcha than! -magically disappears- 


	3. The Blorthog Day Love

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while comp was going crazy, also I have finally yes the moment has come when I have finally gone over each chapter with spell check! =D So now here's that chapter of my fanfic you have been waiting so long for....  
  
(Robin Point of view)  
I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, I couldn't believe it..how could she keep a secret from me like this..? I have had enough of these chaos. There was total silence in my room, no CD's were playing, no TV, nothing and plus I have sound proof walls for obvious reasons of course. The silence was almost unbearable by this point as I lay there not looking away for even a moment, my hands were tucked neatly under my head in stead of a pillow as my long legs were neatly layed across my navy colored bed. I couldn't recall the last time I felt like this. Holes were burning in my heart by this point, these memories were flooding up inside my head. Why wouldn't they just go away? Just forget about everything..? but no..It's funny how life never turns out the way you had planned it some might say..but it's only funny until that faithful moment when it happens to you. My crystal blue eyes saddened under my thin mask that I never took off.  
  
The weight of my troubles were coming and catching up with me, forever running from them, an eternity it seemed like. Almost a never ending spell. These memories... When I was about only ten or two years old.. a mad man killed my beloved parents..but he didn't stop there. This left me homeless and I became an assassin out to kill the legendary 'Bruce Wayne' but to a cruel twist of faith I was captured, surving a couple years in 'juvi' as some might call it..until the kind man with a small smile plastered on his shadowed face took me in..I couldn't believe it..Bruce Wayne took me in as his own..taught me everything he knew..after what I had done.. Soon I became sidekick to this man until I was once again captured by the cruel villian...Slade..he had tried to kill me and my parents.  
I soon escaped after an unknown girl did battle with the mad man.  
  
I soon grew to know that girl as my now dearest friend "Neah" but today..something happened...changed everything between us.. I can't take this any longer..Neah....the only person that ever cared for me...the daughter of the mad man who's out to kill me..I don't know who I am anymore or what to do..or who to trust even anymore.  
  
So here I am now..in the darkness of my dark dimension I called a room, I had come here to think this through..and find myself.. I wish now that I could have someone to take my pain away.. sometimes I don't think I truly belong here...as if all this was just a mistake, everyone makes mistakes sometimes right?  
I'm not yet sure if I could look at Neah the same way as before anymore..and for that I'm sorry.. I'm suppose to be the emotionless Boy Wonder...but who am I kidding?  
I'm just a young boy behind a mask with dreams stuck in his head..losing grip on reality. I just wanna be like the others sometimes you know..? I wanna be gifted with powers sometimes.. I've been training for all these years trying to be something that I'm not..I'll never be equal to those with powers...no matter how hard I try or train anymore. As training can only get you so far.  
But..I'm the Boy Wonder... my gift is strength..agility..and brains..That's what makes me, well me. "And being you is as good as it's ever gonna get." I mutter to myself under a heavy sigh. Sure it might sound corny to some...but it was the truth... Being you is as good as it's gonna get.  
  
(Neah Point of view)  
I'm cursed forever with powers I never wanted in the first place..the element of flames.  
I'm regretting life as I lay here on the rooftop of the 'T' shaped Tower..the only place I could call home anymore. I stare out at space as the wind whispers to the stars above me..each with their own little secret. The whispers of the winds runs wildly through my soft red mane.  
I play with flickering flames on my fingertips as the world rotated around me. I'm regretting life as it is. I already know I belong somewhere..but this world is all new to me..so many places, so many new things to experience. I'm most importantly regretting my choice in life. My father brought pain to both me and Robin..and he won't get away with it...I somewhat find an uncanny resemblance in us sometimes but what is still unknown to me. My whole hand engulfed in flames before going out from the midnight breeze, my eyes softened by this.  
A single tears runs down my face, burning my tender skin as it finds it's way down my cheek and lingers at my chin before escaping to the ground. I wish I had lead a normal life...just for maybe even a second..so I could just see through my own two eyes what I was put here for, but these powers are what makes me..well me...and that's as good as it's ever gonna get.  
Being me is as good as it's gonna ever get...  
  
(Robin Point Of View)  
I now find myself asleep ontop of my bed in a rather uncomfortable position.  
My memories once again haunting me at night as I run from it all but as everyone should know at some doesn't solve anything, it only leads to more chaos. It's not so much as I'm ashamed of myself..it's how I played the game of life..I had forgotten who I was on the way there..forgot who to trust...forgot my past....  
  
And being forgotten is worse than death. It's the truth....maybe even a fact to some.  
  
I awake to the sounds of alarms..my home's alarms...an almost earthshaking sound that could easily force one's ears to bleed. I spring to my feet, of course not litterally since springing would have joy put into it, somewhat jumping. And since there was nothing to be happy or joyful about neither I or Neah jumped to our feet. The door to my dark deminsion opens and closes with a swift 'whoosh' like sound as I run out of my room to the source of the eir piercing sound at a speed even the Flash himself would admire..ok maybe not.  
I rush down a corridor and a flight of steps to see everything is fine..? I blink furiously under the thin layer of my mask..was I just imagining things..? But I see a shadowed figure somewhat staring back at me from beneath the shadows of the main room, a disc of some sort is thrown and just as the figure was about to show himself..something happened.  
  
I woke up?!?!? again?!? It was all....a dream..?....but..but it seemed so real to me...was I the one who was losing grip on reality itself?  
Was this dream a sign..? I shook my head and just disgarded it as a average dream, I could feel a slight pain in my head. I felt dizzy for a moment before rising to my feet, almost falling over onto the arm rest. Wait...this wasn't my room...the main room...but I don't sleep walk. If I slept walked surely the alarms would've sensed me at once and send the titans rushing.  
  
I removed the hand that I had on my head from the pain rushing through. Just as I let go blood trickled down my pale cheek.  
  
((Morning))  
  
Morning left me restless.. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night..maybe it was a sign...no...no..bad Robin! I can't think like that....maybe I'm just being a little overprotective. But in some situations it was a matter which was neccasary.  
I found myself at the kitchen table drinking some coffee while my green and robotic meat loving fried fight over what to have for breakfast. It was somewhat annoying but after a long while with these roommates you get use to it very fast. But it still gets old even faster.  
  
"I SAID WERE HAVING TOFU WAFFLES END OF STORY!!" The green one yelled over the loud music that was playing in the main room. "O AND I SUPPOSE WERE ALL GOING TO LIVE HAPPLIY EVER AFTER?!?.." --### "OOO I'M SHAKING IN MY LIL SPACE BOOTS ROBO MAN!" BB yelled back, in his usual meat verses Tofu fight..somehow they always found themselves both losing to something or someone but not today...not until they found Starfire already cooking away. BeastBoy turns even greener than he already was at the sight of Star's pudding. "On second thought i'll be eating out today" A chibi BeastBoy answered before giving Cyborg even one chance to reply to this. Starfire continued mixing away at her pudding and Cyborg immediatly caught on.."On second though i'll eat....something....else" A chibi Cyborg disapears in the blink of an eye. Raven raised a brow at this..."um..yay...?" She said sarcasticly of course in her rather monotone gothic voice.  
  
Starfire's eyes sparkled all of a sudden. "YAY indeed Raven!" She said not yet catching onto Raven's sarcasam.  
"For this Blorthog holiday I've taken the liberty of preparing my special Blorthog day pudding!" Starfire somewhat giggled at this point. Raven took a small sip of her herbal tea.."It depends it we have to wear those silly necklaces again" Raven gave the I'm-not-eating-that face. "Nonsense friend Raven!" Starfire got a grin that took up atleast half of her face, placing one of those annoying,scratchy Blorthog Day necklaces around Raven's neck. "Would you like a necklace this Blorthog Day Robin..?" Starfire gets one of those anime cat faces. "I um-" Before I could reply to this she had placed a necklace around my neck as well, which made me and Raven look like raindeers as they jingled every five seconds we took a step. Although neither of us had taken them off in fear of upsetting Star.  
  
But it was then that Neah had decided to walk into the kitchen.  
This morning she was still brushing through her red mane..which only made me stare more at her.  
Even though her hair was roughly messy this morning she still looked as beautiful as ever in my eyes...my almost golden blue eyes... I took the chance to look away every five seconds when she would glance at me from across the table. I had felt myself falling even more in love with this girl everyday. Even I had to confess I only loved Starfire as a friend..she really wasn't my type at all...way to perky and bewildered for me.. but Neah seemed almost perfect in my eyes. but what Star didn't know under my shirt and under the reduculous necklace Starfire had put on me there beside my beating heart was the locket Neah had given me.. It's not so much as Neah gave it to me that I wore it this evening but it was the fact that someone was actually thinking of me..maybe even cared for me..  
  
But just like the Blorthog necklace that was hiding my locket...the person who had given it to my was trying to block out my love for Neah. Of course Star didn't even know what love was...none the less kissing yet. I sometimes get tired of having to explain everything to her..but you can't blame her even though she's from outerspace. I have to smile,cause it hides the real me behind it. No one knows the true me yet...I'm not even sure if I do sometimes it seems. Was all this just a simple teenager crush though..? No...not to me...to me this was true love and the best part was someone loved me back.. and she wasn't just another fangirl out on the streets, she was special to me.  
and always would be.  
  
Still I refused to take the necklace off that Star had given me...I had stepped on my friends enough anyway with the whole Slade apprentice thing still stalking him. He would take it off later maybe tommorrow...hey..it was Blorthog Day after all.  
  
It was then that Starfire noticed the looks me and Neah exchanged every once and a while from across the room. Starfire none the less kept her joyful attitude. "Robin.." She spoke to me in a calm almost graceful voice. By now Raven had left through one of her portals leading to her room...probly to go take off her necklace already.  
"uh huh" Was all that I could reply with for now. "Could I speak to you privately..?" Starfire blinks nervously..."If that is...you do not mind" "Not at all" I still held my positive attitude for Starfire not wanting to put her down.  
  
((In Starfire's room))  
  
Starfire motioned for me to sit in her nearby chair. I did so without a word...feeling somewhat unconfortable being a boy around all these stuffed animals and pink stuff. The brightness of Starfire's room was almost unbearable to one's eyes. So now I patiently sat there on this dare I say it...? PURPLE! (xD) colored chair..purple wasn't soo bad,  
better than pink I would have to admit. "Robin.." She finally spoke to me,breaking the odd silence. I looked directly at her. "I...I'm....I.Starfire...Teen Titan and..." Starfire seemed to be having trouble getting it out but still atleast my patience for my friends wasn't half as bad as my patients for villains. "I don't know how to say this but ....I....I've been waiting for a long time to tell you this...R....Robin...I've waited for the right moment and I think to time " At this point I thought Star was gonna have a mental break down.  
  
A/N: and yes I am stopping it here and watch out for next chap..a real shocker maybe even.  
also if you liked the Robin point of view maybe I'll do it again in further chaps. Well catcha later on the next epi of MY FANFIC! xD -Robin 


End file.
